endrollfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough - Day 4
Main Plot Talk to Kantera wandering around town and aid him in finding what he lost. Go to the SOS? building to ask Yumi about the compass, then leave. Pick up the Dragon Compass on the ground at the Incarners' Market. Use it to open the path to Dragons' Peak (the torii gate south of the market). Talk to the owner of the warehouse in the top-left of Dragons' Peak and go inside to look for the scroll. Check the small scroll on the wall, and two Jizo statues will appear. Talk to both, then check the middle shelves in the top-left for the Chronic Medication. Talk to the new Jizo statue. Russell will learn Doubt. Head to the middle-right of the warehouse and a box will drop from the shelves. Take the Draken Manjuu. Talk to the new Jizo statue next to the dragon to get the Death Medicine. Go to your items and select the Draken Manjuu, which will make Poisoned Manjuu. Feed the Poisoned Manjuu to the white dragon and enter the door that appears. Talk to the Jizo statues at the very back. Go back to the pink balloon to rest. Talk to Kantera, take the knife, and do as he requests. Afterward, proceed ahead. Defeat the Aged One. Go apologize to the warehouse owner. Go home. Guilt Events The Aftermath (Day 4 Only) Once you have Kantera with you, talk to either Cody or Dogma. Take the one you talked to (without the other) to Dead Tree Hill. Person taken learns Goddess's Protection, Guilt +5. Homecoming (Day 4 Only) Ask "Gardenia?" (inside her house) about Gardenia's father. Tell the Gardenia outside he's not coming home. Guilt +5. Good Memories (Before Day 7) Talk to the Pengi by the elevator in the right Seaside hotel. Take the elevator down to Deepsea Hotel and defeat the boss there. Guilt +10. Sidequests Cleanup Duty (Day 4 Only) Talk to the guy in the bottom-left house in Darcover Town. Help clean up the vines around town. You'll get the Flower Compass. It opens the way to Funerale at the fallen tree on Dead Tree Hill. Address Unknown (Before Day 7) If you've been to Puddle Apartments, talk to the Funerale manjuu seller with Kantera in the party They'll ask you to make a delivery to Room 104 at Puddle Apartments. For doing this, they'll teach Kantera Higanbana Song and lower their price. Eloquently Put (Before Day 6) With Cody, talk to the Incarner inside the Incarner Market tree about Shiitalky Mushrooms. Go find one under one of the trees in the marketplace. You get three Jack-in-the-Boxes. An Happy Birthday Starting Day 4, reaching 10 Guilt will cause the Sad Birthday to be warped. Go there with Gardenia and light all the candles to access an optional boss who drops Dad's Frying Pan. Just a Little Dying Before beating the boss of Deepsea Hotel, there's a collapsed Pengi in the restaurant. Give them a Trial Pill to get their Safety-First Helmet. Cures What Ails You With Kantera in the party, go see the Foreman in Cloakpoint. You'll get a Cat-Ear Poncho. Snow Fun At All One of the bottom-left shelves in the Dragons' Peak warehouse has the Snow Compass. Use it to access Snow Village under the clock tower in Cloakpoint. Things to do in Snow Village: * Talk to all of the Catties, then go to the village entrance for a scene with their boss. * You can buy bait and go fishing in the river. * You can give 7 Moonfish to a Snow Spirit to have them make Moonfish Soup, and can do so repeatedly. Raymond Again (Day 4 Only) Raymond appears in the second section of the Dragons' Peak warehouse until you beat the boss. You can buy an Arvoid Branch from him (say no once for a lower price). Raymond can appear in Deepsea Hotel on Day 4, but only after beating the warehouse (and before the hotel boss). You can buy an Anti-Cold Guide from him (say no once for a lower price).